


Хозяин тайги

by WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: Тексты M-E  WTF Ural 2021 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Horror, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Ural 2021, ecological problems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: Нельзя злить хозяина тайги
Series: Тексты M-E  WTF Ural 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Хозяин тайги

    

— Вы входите на территорию природного парка “Кондинские озера”, — прочитала Леся на плакате, растянутом между двумя ответвлениями ствола раскидистой березы. — Запрещено: охотиться, заниматься ловлей рыбы, осуществлять сбор растений, занесенных в Красную Книгу России, а также Красную Книгу региона Ханты-Мансийский автономный округ-Югра, заниматься любой промысловой и хозяйственной деятельностью…

— Чего ты эту нудятину читаешь, а? — окликнул ее Кит. — Вон, там на соседнем плакате все доступно объяснено: бычки не кидать, деревья не пилить.

— Белочек не сношать, — хохотнув, добавил Валера и подсадил на колено рюкзак. — Всё, все готовы? Пойдемте тогда.

— Сейчас, — Леся перевела взгляд на плакат, который показал ей Кит.

На фоне сурового неприступного хвойного леса был нарисован медведь. Морда его чуть поплыла в сторону — видимо, краску размыло дождем, — и оттого он выглядел не грозно, а комично. Слева от медведя, ближе к зрителю, сидел мансийский шаман в национальном костюме и укоризненно грозил пальцем. Надпись, гласившая: “Не бросай мусор! Не оскверняй священное место! Не зли хозяина тайги!” — дополняла картину.

— А если бросишь, хозяин тайги натравит на тебя своего ручного медведя! — траурным тоном произнесла ей на ухо Машка, незаметно подкравшись сзади. — На, держи уже свой рюкзак и давай выдвигаться. Тут тебе не Сочи, солнце рано сядет.

Леся вздрогнула и скривилась.

— Не шути так! Вдруг услышит…

— Кто, хозяин тайги? — Кит фыркнул. — Да ради бога! Э-эй, слышишь, хозяин! Принимай в гости, что ли! — проорал он, обращаясь к соснам впереди.

Машка закатила глаза.

— Всё, закончили ребячиться? Можно, мы наконец пойдем?

— Да идем, идем уже, — пробурчала Леська, нехотя надевая рюкзак. Внезапно эта затея с ночевкой в природном парке перестала казаться такой уж привлекательной.

***

— Сколько мы идем? — спросил Кит, глядя на солнце.

Леся пожала плечами. По ее личным ощущениям, они шли примерно вечность. Или даже две. Две симпатичных вечности, которые она могла бы провести дома в обнимку с чашечкой горячего шоколада, с ноутбуком на коленях и прекрасным Дином Винчестером на экране. Или Спенсером Ридом. Или Люцифером. Да, черт, даже не особенно любимый Росс Геллер зашел бы лучше, чем о валуны, комары и бесконечные сосны!

— Полтора часа, — отозвался Валера. — Думаешь, надо искать место для стоянки?

— Скоро закат, — озабоченно отозвался Кит. — Нам бы до темноты лагерь поставить и поужинать.

Лесин желудок откликнулся на это предложение забористой трелью.

— А мы не можем встать прямо здесь? — умоляюще спросила она. — Тут вроде бы хватает места под палатку…

— До воды далековато, — вступила в разговор подошедшая Машка. — А с собой у нас немного, разве что на чай хватит.

— Поужинаем сухпайком, — пожал плечами Валера, прибивая очередного комара. — Ах ты, зараза! — кровавый след протянулся за его ладонью вниз по шее, уходя под воротник футболки. — Да сколько их тут?

— Всех не перебьешь, — хохотнула Машка, сочувственно хлопая его по плечу. — Ладно, сухпаек так сухпаек. Ставимся тогда.

***

— Ты что делаешь? — Леся схватила Валеру за руку, не давая кинуть фантик от конфеты в кусты.

— Он же бумажный! — оправдался тот. — Сгниет.

— А подложка полиэтиленовая, — укоризненно заметила Леся.

— Ну все, одним своим фантиком я под корень уничтожил экосистему этого леса! — закатил глаза Валера. — Ты чего, хозяина тайги испугалась? Ну ты даешь! Это ж прикол. Для аутентичности. Ты еще, небось, думаешь, тут шаманы настоящие живут? Да сейчас! Ряженые это, туристов развлекают. Дурилка! — он в шутку растрепал Лесе волосы. — Нельзя быть такой впечатлительной.

— Вообще-то, она права, — Машка облизала ложку и допила последние капли чая. — Ты фантик кинешь, друг твой кинет, каждый, кто тут пройдет, кинет по фантику. А потом кто-нибудь увидит гору фантиков в кустах и решит, что тут свалка, а значит, можно и мусор покрупнее бросать…

— Идите вы со своими сказками… в тайгу, а? — Кит поморщился. — Вот сейчас я прям встану и пойду пакет под мусор искать в темноте, потом эти три несчастных фантика с собой в город переть…

Он размахнулся и зашвырнул маленький бумажный комочек куда-то в ночь.

Леся втянула голову в плечи и зажмурилась. Она сама не знала, чего ожидала: то ли и впрямь немедленного явления хозяина тайги, то ли грома с разверзшихся небес… Но секунды текли, и ничего не происходило.

— Первые сорок лет детства мальчиков обычно самые тяжелые, — закатив глаза, заявила Машка. — Вы как хотите, а я — спать.

С этими словами она заползла в спальник и вжикнула молнией, застегиваясь по шею. Остальные последовали ее примеру — говорить все равно было больше не о чем, а чай давно допили.

***

Леся проснулась не от отвратительных чавкающих звуков. Не от хруста костей, не от ощущения чужого присутствия, не от тяжелого запаха свежей крови, заполнившего палатку.

Она проснулась от того, что ее рот непроизвольно наполнился слюной.

Это, наверное, было отвратительно, неправильно и мерзко, но запах разделываемого мяса вызвал легкое чувство голода пополам с любопытством. Еще не стряхнув с себя сон до конца, Леся сначала не поняла, где находится и что происходит. Темнота, окружавшая ее, как по заказу, побледнела, четче очертила контуры предметов и людей. Того, что от людей осталось.

Посреди палатки сидел медведь. Точно такой же, какой нарисован на том плакате: морда немного поплыла в сторону, шерсть по-мультяшному приглажена, будто художнику лень было прорисовывать отдельные пряди. Леся решила, что медведь, наверное, очень маленький, раз влез в обычную четырехместную палатку, да еще и место осталось.

В лапах у медведя была нога. Одна нога, без тела — оно все еще лежало в разодранном на лоскуты спальнике. Нога принадлежала Киту — это Леся поняла по шерстяному носку с оленем, все еще надетом на стопу. Шумно чавкая, медведь отрывал от ноги куски мышц, разбрызгивая во все стороны кровь — Леся машинально утерла лицо, когда и до нее долетели мелкие капельки.

Она огляделась получше: темнота послушно рассеялась, позволяя увидеть все детали. У тела Кита не хватало еще и руки — обглоданные кости лежали в углу возле входа. Как зачарованная, Леся подняла их — следом за лучевыми костями потянулось необглоданное запястье с тонкими лентами кожи, свисавшими, как бахрома. На пальце все еще было надето тонкое обручальное кольцо.

“Вот Агнешка, наверное, расстроится”, — отстраненно подумала Леся и перевела взгляд на Валеру.

Он пострадал, кажется, меньше. По крайней мере, конечности были целы, но вот голова… Леся когда-то читала, что звери начинают объедать самое вкусное: щеки, губы, глазные яблоки. Лицо Валеры было съедено полностью, обнажая чуть желтоватые кости черепа. Даже язык оказался вырван из раззявленного рта, и теперь его окровавленный обрубок сиротливо лежал на верхнем нёбе.

— А где… Где Машка? — спросила Леся, не зная толком, к кому обращается. Не к медведю же, в самом деле.

Однако ответил ей именно он.

— Чего? — Голос был точь-в-точь Машкин, даже интонации те же. — Ну я тут хозяин тайги, ребятки. Только что поняла? Спи давай. Тебя не трону.

Леся почувствовала, как против ее воли смеживаются веки и, не в силах сопротивляться, завалилась спиной куда-то на стопку одежды, уложенной в углу.

***

Второй раз она проснулась, когда солнце уже стояло высоко над лесом. Палатка была пуста. Ни следа от крови, костей и мяса, спальники не разорваны на ленточки, а аккуратно сложены на своих местах.

— Так и знала, что просто приснилось, — пробурчала Леся, приподнимаясь. — И чего они меня не разбудили? Друзья, называется…

Вокруг палатки было тихо. Не слышалось ни голосов, ни шагов, только щебетание птиц и шум ветра в кронах вековых сосен. Как будто и Кит, и Машка, и Валера просто поднялись, оделись и ушли, оставив Лесю в пустой палатке посреди леса вместе со всеми вещами.

Леся села, окончательно просыпаясь, и оперлась на отставленную руку. Ладонь что-то кольнуло; машинально подняв со спальника Кита это что-то, Леся увидела свернутый комочком конфетный фантик.

  
  



End file.
